Fall For You
by ashleyketchum17
Summary: A little songfic with Secondhand Serenade's song Fall For you. I'll probably do more songfics coming up so I hope you enjoy it! Ash and Misty of course so Pokeshipping goodness! (: Enjoy!


**Author's Note: Just a quick little songfic with Secondhand Serenade's song Fall For You. I hope you like it; it's kind of cute and fluffy especially at the end! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the song! ):**

**The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core**

They sat quietly in Ash's house, not saying much and idly watching whatever was on the television. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but it was uneasy; it was just them two, Misty and Ash. Brock had to go back to Pewter City for the week while they stopped back in Pallet Town to visit Ash's mom during this small break they had from Ash's training. However, Delia had just left about ten minutes prior to this quiet evening to go spend some time with Professor Oak. So, there sat two seventeen year olds, not talking to each other at the moment and one confused Pikachu.

(Flashback to the previous day.)

"What's _so_ wrong with what I'm doing _now_ Misty?" Ash asked scathingly and took a step closer to the slim girl in front of him with shiny red hair.

"Oh, gee, I don't know Ash, maybe the fact that you've been nothing but a jerk to me _all_ day for no reason! Brock and I have been listening to whatever _you_ want to do all day; stopped when _you _wanted to stop, ate when _you_ wanted to eat and battled when_ you_ wanted to battle. All you've done is barely say a word to me accept maybe a _command_ for me to do something! It's probably good we're heading back to Pallet Town- you need another lesson from your mom! What's wrong with you today?" Misty answered back equally as heated as Ash had. Brock just stood there shaking his spiky haired head and sighed, Misty was inches from Ash and was looking madder than she ever had. Ash glared at her for a long time but suddenly looked defeated and almost sad.

"I can't say…" Ash answered limply.

"What do you mean you _can't say_? What does that even mean?" Misty shot back in annoyance. Brock felt bad for the seventeen year old boy under the fiery red heads wrath, but Ash had been kind of dragging them all in the dirt that day, still he couldn't just sit back and watch her tear him apart when he knew why Ash was acting so strangely.

"Alright, guys break it up, Misty, I know you're mad but if we're to make it to Pallet Town by night fall, we need to get going now." Brock interjected, receiving a glare from Misty.

"Humph! Fine, it's too bad that you have to go to Pewter City Brock, now I'll be stuck with Mr. Pokémon Master who'll treat me like a burden." Ash shoved his hands in his pockets and walked in front of Brock while Misty marched on. When they finally reached the fork in the road where Pewter and Pallet were, Brock bid them goodbye and good luck and told them behave, as if they were five. The two teens continued in silence, a dejected boy with his head down with a concerned Pikachu on his shoulder and a stubborn tempered girl with hurt underneath her hard exterior.

"I'm sorry Misty…" Ash suddenly whispered very quietly Misty almost didn't hear it.

"What?" Misty almost gasped back in such shock, he never apologized for anything.

"I'm really sorry Misty." He looked up with wide brown eyes and he looked so forlorn it made Misty's heart ache even if she was mad at him.

"Just tell me what's wrong Ash, I'm your best friend." Misty replied gently and Ash looked so troubled when he looked up.

"I-I just can't Misty, I can't." He almost sadly replied, by now they had reached Ash's road and were close to his house. Misty just wanted to know what was wrong, it hurt her to see him so…broken and it hurt her even more when he took it out on her. When they finally reached his house, Delia greeted them with hugs and cookies and a few questions but they went to bed early because they had been travelling all day and so, she let them go to their respective rooms and end the night. The next morning, Misty mostly helped Delia with shopping and various house chores while Ash trained his Pokémon in the backyard. However, the daytime didn't last long and Delia finally left for the lab leaving Ash and Misty alone together.

(End of flashback.)

**But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind**

Misty shifted uncomfortably now; they still weren't talking and she still didn't know what was wrong with Ash. He would occasionally stroke one of Pikachu's ears but he was never fully aware of his surroundings, he looked far away. Misty didn't want things to be like this, she cared about him so much, more than he knew…

**Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find  
**

Ash felt utterly sick; Misty wasn't talking to him and she had yelled at him yesterday and he couldn't even tell her why he was acting so strange. It seemed that earlier in the previous day _it_ had just hit him full force. Realization. He loved her, so much, he couldn't take it. She was so special and he couldn't bear to think of her leaving or anything happening to her. Not that any of that was happening but, like said before, it just occurred to him and he had acted so awfully to her but he didn't know what else to do. Now he felt awful; he didn't deserve her as a best friend at the least, if he thought more, he had ruined it. He was so lucky and now he was being truly hideous to her but he was so conflicted. Now they sat there in silence, so loud it made him want to scream and possibly punch a wall or something ridiculous. It was awful.

**This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start**

Ash didn't want it to be like this, he wanted to be happy and have fun, only with Misty. His Mist. He was always the one leading and she always followed him so loyally and now he was breaking, breaking down so hard. Maybe he had always loved her and he just found that out for himself. Never mind, he _had_ always loved her and still does. No other travelling partner they ever had could compare to her, she brought out the best in him, she made him battle better and train harder- even Pikachu liked her best. He had what he wanted so close and he was doing nothing about it.

**Oh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind**

Misty felt like crying, maybe, and she never cried. She looked over at Ash; he yet again looked deep in thought. That was the boy she loved? She felt pathetic; he couldn't even tell what loving someone was even when it was right in front of his face. She wanted to leave and save him the trouble of having to deal with her being here.

**Or I won't live to see another day**

**I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible**

Ash glanced over at Misty; she looked mad again and something else. He looked closer and saw that she looked like she was about to cry. What was he doing? He hated himself for making her feel like this. He needed to do something fast; he was so scared of losing her forever and it would be his entire fault. He was so wretched and he couldn't stand it.

**So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep**

Suddenly, Misty got up, she couldn't take it anymore; she felt like a little kid, wanting something she couldn't have.

"I-I'm going to go to bed." She mumbled over her shoulder to Ash. She started to walk towards the stairs and then she suddenly felt a hand on her arm. She jumped a little when Ash spun her around to face him. He had something in his face that she had never seen before; it was passion but not the passion she sees from him when he was in a battle.

"Misty, wait…" He whispered, they were in such a close proximity and he had such an intense stare on her that Misty felt her cheeks start to burn under it.

"Wh-why?" She stuttered and tried to look away from his burning eyes but, he caught her chin and turned her face back towards his.

"Just, wait a minute." Ash breathed and a crease formed on his forehead as he thought about something. Misty could've almost laughed at Ash's thinking face but things were too serious and she was holding her breath as if breathing would cause him to dissipate.

"Ash…?" Misty questioned him as he still was standing there, his hand on her arm.

"Just…" He closed his eyes and then suddenly reopened them that it almost caused Misty to take a step back.

"Just tell me what's wr-"She was cut off from speaking, not from Ash speaking over he, she just was now incapable of speaking. Ash's lips were on hers, very timidly at first but when she started kissing him back he was much more passionate. They fell into an embrace as they stood there kissing and Misty wrapped her arms around his neck in utter bliss. They finally stopped to get a breath in and Ash rested his forehead on hers, breathing heavily and smiling shyly.

"Is that all that was wrong?" Misty asked breathily and he chuckled softly.

"I guess, I'm so sorry Misty I just didn-" Misty cut him off by reaching up and kissing him softly on the lips and then rested her head on his chest, still in their embrace.

"It's okay, Ash, I know. Everything's okay now." She looked up at him and smiled and then frowned at the thought of something.

"Next time don't take so long!" She exclaimed playfully and he looked relieved at not actually getting yelled at.

"I'm sorry. But you won't have to worry because there won't be a next time, a girl like you is impossible to find but I did and I'm not letting you go, Mist. I really love you."Ash admittedly whole heartedly and Misty hugged him even tighter.

"I love you too Mr. Pokémon Master… You're still a jerk though." She giggled as he put on a mock expression of hurt. They sighed in complete happiness; they both finally fell in love that night, even though they'd been in love since the first day they laid eyes on eachother.**  
**  
**Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find…**

**Author's Note: Cheesy ending, I know! Tell me if you like it! (: **


End file.
